Episode 2045 (16th January 1996)
Plot Chris visits Kathy at the earliest opportunity, wanting to talk to her about Kim and Dave. Biff and Linda ask Chris if he wants his car washing, but he makes a sarcastic remark about it being bob a job week. Biff feels embarrassed. Kathy knows that Chris does not want to help her, he just wants to destroy Kim and refuses to join in. Kim is amazed when Frank tells her that he has decided to let her and Dave run the business from now on as he is going to take it easy. She does not realise that Frank has a master plan. Tina is annoyed that Zak has drunk away all their money and tells him a few home truths. She also tells Butch to go out and get a job. Sam is worried by Eric's reaction when he is late. He tries to talk to him about his mum but Eric is not sympathetic. Tina wakes Mandy up. She is hungover after polishing off Nellie's Creme de Menthe. Chris tells Zoe about Kim's affair. Zoe knows that he does not want to tell Frank for his benefit, he just wants revenge. She tells Chris to leave it alone, but he is determined to give Kim an ultimatum - either she leaves Emmerdale or he will tell Frank. Butch runs into Scott while out shooting rabbits. Scott is impressed with his gun and wants to have a go. Butch makes him pay for the pellets - 10p a go. Eric makes a mysterious booking over the phone for two ladies to accompany him and an American guest to dinner. Sam is impressed by the idea of an escort agency. Zoe warns Frank that Chris knows about Kim and Dave. Frank does not see it as a problem. He is still going to go ahead with his plans. Butch agrees to sell his airgun to Scott for £30. Chris confronts Kim about her affair. She denies it, but he still threatens to tell Frank. Dave tries to appeal to Chris's better nature but to no avail. Kim is worried. Sam tells Butch about the escort agency. They get quite excited. The phone rings and Sam answers. The escort agency cancel Eric's booking saying that he is a pervert and if he rings again they will call the police. Sam decides not to tell Eric. Kim gives Dave the opportunity to go with her to the hospital to face Frank. She is hoping that the shock will kill him. Ned volunteers Biff and Linda for clearing out Jack and Sarah's barn. Jan watches as Kathy meets Mike the builder for a drink. Scott steals money from Viv's purse. Zak gets angry with Sam when he interrupts him singing Nellie's song. He makes him sing 'I Got You Babe'. Sarah asks Mike to do some jobs on the barn. She and Jack argue about the cost. Kim meets Chris at the hospital. She tries to do a deal with him, but he won't listen. The Dingle family worry about Zak when he won't accept that Nellie has left him and tries to go searching for her. Chris races in to see Frank and immediately tells him about Kim having an affair. Frank pretends not to believe Chris and tells him to go home. Kim looks smugly on. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers Locations *Church Lane *The Old School Tearooms - Exterior and interior *Unknown hospital - Frank Tate's room, car park and reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, bedroom and living room/kitchen *Village Hall - Interior *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Unknown woodland *Home Farm - Yard and office *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes